Le garçon dans la Lune
by La Loutre Scribe
Summary: Teddy Lupin n'est jamais dans son lit les nuits de pleine lune. Forcément, on se pose des questions à Poudlard. Sauf que non, Teddy n'est absolument pas un loup-garou, même s'il a quand même besoin de s'en assurer de temps en temps. OS.


Titre: Le garçon dans la Lune

Disclaimer: Ce cher Teddy est malheureusement à JK Rowing, qui refuse de toujours de me le céder. Tant pis.

Note: C'est la première fic que j'écris, alors soyez indulgents. =)

* * *

A l'instant où il avait posé le pied sur le quai de la gare 9,3/4, il avait été la cible de tous les regards.

Peut être parce qu'il était accompagné par le Survivant en personne, son parrain, qui tenait absolument à être présent le jour de son départ pour Poudlard.

Peut être aussi à cause de son nom. Après tout, il était le fils de deux héros de guerre, le premier qui plus est, et même une décennie plus tard, la quasi-totalité de la population sorcière anglaise prononçait encore le nom de ceux qui avait lutté contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une certaine adoration.

Ou peut être juste parce qu'il avait des cheveux bleus, tiens.

Il était arrivé à Poudlard, et les regards ne s'étaient pas atténués. Tout le monde avait su qui il était, même les nés-moldus qui avaient fini par se poser des questions. Alors forcément, ses colocataires l'avaient toujours observé. Et son secret avait été éventé. Et des rumeurs avaient couru dans toute l'école. Et on s'était mis à le regarder de travers.

Etre regardé étrangement n'était pas quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel pour Teddy. Qu'on l'accuse à tord d'être un loup-garou, ça, en revanche, c'était nouveau. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi les autres étudiants en étaient persuadés, et leurs mots lui avait fait mal. Très mal. Au-delà des accusations à son encontre, il voyait surtout des insultes envers son père. Parce qu'il avait eu beau se battre et mourir pour ses idées, recevoir un ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume, et être publiquement considéré comme un héros, on n'effaçait pas si facilement que ça plusieurs siècles de discrimination. Et comme Teddy était terriblement fier de son père, il avait laissé parler les idiots, sans prendre la peine de nier une éventuelle lycanthropie, parce qu'il aurait eu l'air de renier sa filiation avec Remus Lupin. Ils ne l'auraient pas cru, de toute manière. Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de quatrièmes années, trop curieux et définitivement téméraires, décident de le suivre alors qu'il quittait son dortoir, et ne dévoilent la vérité le lendemain. Soit le fait que qu'aucun loup-garou ne se cachait dans l'école, et que, non, la lycanthropie ne se transmettait pas forcément de manière héréditaire.

A la vérité, si Teddy disparaissait chaque nuit de pleine lune, ce n'était pas pour allez se terrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait jamais pu s'endormir ces nuits là. Et ses insomnies lunaires étaient accompagnées d'une angoisse terrifiante qui le prenait à la gorge, le paralysant inévitablement, le laissant prostré entre ses draps, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il se sentait remuer de l'intérieur, comme si une part cachée de son ADN se réveillait brusquement, pour lui dire qu'elle était _là._ Il était dévoré par la peur de se réveiller un matin dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucun souvenir de la nuit passée, et avec pour seule certitude de s'être transformé en monstre dans la soirée. Et si sa crainte de devenir brusquement un loup-garou avait quasiment disparu avec le temps, elle revenait au galop dès que la pleine lune se montrait.

Alors une nuit d'angoisse, Teddy avait trouvé la solution. La plupart de ses proches ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mis à part Bill, le père de Victoire, qui lui avait jeté un regard entendu quand il l'avait croisé dans le jardin, une fois où il était resté dormir à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il se doutait qu'au fond, l'homme avait gardé davantage que de simples cicatrices de sa rencontre avec Greyback. Et il s'était d'ailleurs assis à coté de lui, sans parler, fixant le même point dans le ciel.

En général, Teddy évitait de sortir, pour ne pas se faire prendre. Sauf que la fenêtre de sa chambre à Poudlard ne lui permettait de voir qu'une faible portion du ciel, et qu'il était terriblement mal installé. Alors plutôt que de se risquer dans le parc, il avait décidé de rallier la tour d'astronomie, qui, même si elle se trouvait plutôt loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, possédait un observatoire qui lui offrait une vue complète du ciel nocturne. Et comme ses escapades n'avaient lieu qu'environ une fois par mois, il pouvait espérer ne jamais se faire prendre par un préfet, un professeur, ou pire, par le concierge. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu ces élèves qui l'avaient suivi une fois, mais ils transgressaient eux aussi le couvre-feu, et ne risquaient donc pas de le dénoncer. C'était parfait.

Il pouvait ainsi passer la nuit entière à l'observer, cette Lune qui était la source de toutes ses inquiétudes. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui le tenaillait disparaissait alors, ne laissant dans son cœur qu'une sensation de totale sérénité, d'apaisement. Parce que voir la Lune lorsqu'elle était pleine, c'était la certitude d'être encore conscient, maître de ses actions. Comme un ancrage dans sa propre humanité. Il la fixait de ses yeux d'ambre, ses yeux hérités de son père, des yeux de loup-garou, avec un air mi moqueur mi soulagé, lui signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il était libre de toute entrave, elle ne l'affectait même pas.

Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il n'était plus un demi-lycanthrope, il était juste Teddy, le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bleus, qui changeait de visage pour amuser la galerie et faire rire sa meilleure amie Victoire. Peu lui importait les commérages. Il savait qui il était.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

J'écrirais sans doute une suite avec Victoire.

A bientôt !


End file.
